Mandrakes
by GaySasha
Summary: An Edward Midford x Cheslock fix since I haven't found any yet. It has a lot of references to gay slang from the 1880s so bear with me. Very smutty. We follow Edward and Cheslock as they do some "experimenting"
1. Chapter 1

No one would dare say so, but many thought that the queen had gone mad. Not only had she decriminalized sexual acts between members of the same sex, but had begun requiring churches to recognize their marriges. Though many did not understand, many aristocrats came out almost immediatly. Several noble families disregarded the "proclivities" of their members, some had been willing to allow them some say in their marrital arrangements. Among these were the Midfords and Cheslocks.

They came out to together at one of their school's balls. They pulled their families aside to an unnocupied room to explain to them that they were a coupling of sorts. Since neither were already engaged to anyone, and both of their families could have something to gain from a marrige, they agreed to have the boys be engaged. While the Cheslocks saw it as an acceptable formality, the Midfords were exited. Lizzy and their father already loved Edwards new fiance, as did his mother, but she would never let him know so easily.

Now, while their families had seen their union as mostly a business venture, the boys saw it differently. They had been in love since they were fourteen, even before they could really show it. Homosexuality was illegal, the term had only just become public knowledge, yet still most people would refer to them as "mollies" and "mandrakes". Both didn't know what to do with these "sinful desired" as most preists would put it. God knows what made Queen Victoria decide to support them in this time when so few people would dare even speak of them, but it set them free.

Once the news was out, every student, teacher and janitor at Winston couldn't believe that they didn't notice earlier. Cheslock would always try to fight anyone who insulted his "friend", and edward would insist on holding doors for him. Now that they were engaged, it was almost sickening. Ches would write every song for him and once had to drag Edward away after insisting that he must duel a man who called Ches a Molly for his fiancé's honor.

Things were looking up for the two, but there were to things that only the boys knew; one was that Edward had been abstaining from anything more intamate than closed mouth kisses since he was the "waiting until marrige" type of guy. The other though, was that both of them were turned on constantly, and would fuck eachother like rabbits if not for those pesky rules of the upperclass. But now that they were set to marry, they agreed that they would get to some experimenting.

Poor Edward knew next to nothing about sex. Thanks to an awkward talk with his father full of flower metaphores he had when he was twelve, he understood "penis goes in vagina", but had no idea how it would go with two men. But he had stalled long enough, so on a summer day, while both their families were on vacation at the Midford's beachouse, he waited for his lover to sneak into his room as they had been planning for the past two weeks.


	2. Smut starts here

Edward sat on the edge of his bed, clutching a pocket watch. 12:30. He had ten minutes until Cheslock would sneak into his room for their first night together. He had already thoroughly cleaned and groomed himself, straightened out the bedsheets, and lit some candles to pass the time. Now all he could do was wait. 12:34. Don't misunderstand, Edward wanted to do this, he had thought about this often when he pleasured himself at home and was excited for his fantasy to become a reality. Yet still he was rigid with nerves. He had the rules of being a perfect gentleman drilled into his mind, he was happy to perform any romantic gesture such as opening doors and getting flowers for his fiancé, yet all those lessons had tiptoed around the endgame of getting him in bed. 12:38.

_Any minute now, dear lord he'll be hear any minute. _

The boy had planned for every scenario. He had gotten a room far away from his family and servants, he had shown Cheslock the route to his window the day before, was there anything he could be missing? He grit his teeth. 12:40.

_He isn't here! Could something have gone wrong? Did he get hurt? Did my mother find him? What if he doesn't actually want to sleep with me?_

He jolted upright at the sound of a knock on his window. Outside the glass was his lover, grinning at Ed's panicked jump. He quickly opened it and helped him in.

"You're late!" he announced with a huff.

"Only by two minutes! And it's not my fault, your sister got up to get some water i had to hide for a moment." Chelock retorted

"Be more careful! We aren't married yet, my mother would be furious if she knew!"

"Relax, no one saw me." The wild haired man smiled. "I see you're still in your dayclothes, i know we don't intend to sleep much tonight but do you plan on going out too?" The blond was flustered, he knew that his fiancé was just teasing, but he was already so tense. He was indeed still wearing his white suit and black vest, he didn't think about changing. Cheslock on the other hand had just thrown a cloak over his pajamas, it wasn't like any of it was going to stay on much longer. He laughed and grabbed Ed's hand.

"Come to bed, I've been looking forward to this all day."

Soon the two found themselves facing eachother on top of the blankets. Edward was kneeling and holding his body high, pretending that he wasn't terrified, while his lover rifled through his discarded cloak to find a small wrapped bundle, but then set it on the nightstand. They turned to face eachother.

"Well... How should start?" inquired edward. There was a notable silence, it was clear that even Cheslock was a bit nervous.

"Lets just start with kissing and see were that leads." the other suggested. He crept over the sheets and planted the first chaste kiss on Ed's bright red cheek before pulling back to look him in the eyes. He was so close! They had kissed before just like that, but now it could only get more exciting from here. The two closed their eyes and leaned back in, this time their lips lingered a few seconds, and Ches licked his fiancé's lips. Picking up on the hint, Edward opened his mouth a bit, and it was soon filled with Cheslock's tongue. It was definitely a weird feeling to have another person's tongue in his mouth, especially because he had never thought about what to do in this situation.

He licked back at his lover's teeth. Sure, he was by no means a good kisser, neither of them were, yet the sloppy kiss got faster and more heated. Although it was a new experience, both quite liked the intimacy. Edward kept his hands on Cheslock's shoulders, but the ladder allowed his hands to wander. One was sliding through Blond hair, the other making it's way down the Midford heir's back. Ed pulled back to gasp for air, a strand of saliva connecting them for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, absolutely. I just need to breathe." The other panted. He soon leaned back in to continue their makeshift foreplay. Something Edward had never considered were the _noises._ The grunts and exhales alone were intoxicating. He didn't need to look to know that blood was rushing to his groin. While normally he would be embarresed by being a slave to his body, he felt almost proud of his virility when he was in bed. Cheslock made the first bold move by sliding his hand down to edward's ass and squeezing. Ed gasped in suprise, to which his lover chuckled.

"Sorry i forgot to ask, is this alright?"

"Of course, i was just startled is all." He admitted. "Is it okay if i touch you as well?"

"What do you think I'm here for? There is nothing you can do wrong right now, I'm just as uneasy." Ches admitted. The two grinned and became visibly less tense. It was good to be reminded that they were doing this because they wanted too, that it was okay if it was a bit messy.

Edward gently traced his fingerds over Cheslock's chest, and felt his way down to his thigh. He never noticed how slender he was before. He melted into the blond's touch and breathed out slowly as he relaxed. Ches placed one hand on Ed's lower back and the other on the back of his neck, then slid them up, entangling his fingers into the yellow locks and working his way under his shirt. Edward gasped suddenly.

"You're hands are so cold!" he exclaimef.

"Sorry, they're like that." he paused. " It it okay if i take off your shirt?"

"Um, yeah," he replied. He didn't intend to sound apprehensive, he really didn't know what to say. He wanted so badly to be touched but it was so strange to have another person take off his clothes. He closed his eyes while his partner unbuttoned his vest, then his shirt and began sliding it off. He felt so exposed! He felt a breeze from the open window and shuddered, oversensitive enough already. Once his garments were off, Ches stripped out of his pajama top as well.

Sure they had seen eachother naked in the locker rooms before, but it was like seeng eachother for the first time. Edward was about the same hight, if not a bit shorter, but well muscled. Cheslock was skinny and had the slight outline of ribs poking out of his porcelain figure. Normally the boy looked so intimidating with his done up deathhawk and made up eyes, even going as far as to fill his scar with makeup to draw attention to it, but now he seemed so small. Both of their outer layers stripped away, leaving only the sweet young men who wanted nothing more that eachother.

"You're beuatiful you know, I'm always happy to see you uncovered," whispered Cheslock with a grin. He repositioned himself so that he was sitting knee to knee with Ed, arms over the other's shoulders. The flustered blond quickly looked back up at his fiancé's eyes, thinking that he had been caught letting his gaze wander lower.

"You are-you are quite handsome as well!" he stuttered in response. Ches leaned forward and kisses him gently, only to pull back.

"May I try touching you a bit more intimately?" he asked? Ed noted just how much more gentle he sounded then usual.

"Okay," it was all he could manage. He felt like his voice was going to crack. The young Midford tilted his head back as the brunette placed a line of kisses from his jaw to his chest, leaning back further when he kissed his jolted upright when he felt Cheslock's hand rub his erection through his pants. His heart skipped a beat as Ches palmed the bulge with more pressure and kissed him deeply.

"Wait," Edward gasped, pulling back from the kiss for air.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes! yes it's just, well, it's embarrasing."

"Of course it is, it's not everyday you lose your maidenhood to a handsome intruder," mused cheslock.

"Don't speak like that! It's just that, well you're already touching me but..."

"But what?"

Ed averted his gaze to the bed beneath them.

"I know how a brush with a woman should go, but how to two men... engage?" he hated having to ask, but it was better than being lost. His partner's eyes opened all the way at the reminder.

"Ah! I forgot to show you!" without further hesitation Cheslock reached for the bundle on the beadstand. He unfurled the clother and dumped the contents on the blanket next to them; a coin, a vail of antibiotic ointment, and a small bottle of oil.

"I went to a molly house last week to ask for some advice from more experienced mandrakes, they told me what to expect."

"You went to one of those filthy places?" The blonde demanded.

"I promise I didn't do anything, I just wanted to make sure that I did this right."

"Well, what are these for?"

"First, the oil is for, um, to make it go more smoothly. Since we're both men, neither of us have a woman's entrance, so I'll enter you in another way."

As Cheslock explained it dawned on him.

"Wait! You mean one of us will be taken... from behind?" This time the blonde's voice did crack. That sounded terrible, wouldn't it hurt?

"Yeah... That's what the coin is for. See i thought that you wouldn't want be taken, right?"

"Correct." Edward blurted out immediatly.

"Neither do I, so I thought we'd leave it up to a coin flip. Heads, you play the role of a man, tails, I do."

"Alright."

While the coin was in the air both boys held their breath, it fell into Cheslock's hand and he closed his eyes as he opened it. Tails. Ches let out an audible sigh of relief, but his partner tensed up further. Ed could begin to voice his fear, he knew that his fiancé would never try to hurt him, _but it would hurt. _He could guess what the ointment was for.

"Well, how shall we do this?" Inquired Cheslock. "Would you like to lay down or would you prefer to be on your hands and knees?"

"I'll lay down." the blond exhaled. He then repositioned himself to lay on his back with his head on a pillow. His eyes were pressed closed and his body was stiff as a board.

"Ches just, please be gentle." Saying that was humiliating, but it needed to be said.

"Of course, love." the other replied. "Now may I take off the rest?"

"I'll get it." With that Edward sat up to undo his belt buckle and slide his legs out of his pants and underwear. His partner did the same, shedding his bottoms. Cheslock was already fully hard, his cock was skinnier, but long. The blond felt strange being so immodest. Ches slid his hands up the blonde thighs and up his back, kissing him and pushing his chest to his to push him back into the mattress. Edward grunted when his shoulders were shoved into the disheveled comforter. Cheslock chuckled dryly, he put his hands on his fiancé's hips. The brunette licked Ed's jawline, and started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest and stomache unti he reached his navel.

"Urgh, Ches ~Aah!" The blonde moaned when the brunette grabbed his cock and ran hin thumb up the length while flashing him a sly grin.

"Quiet, you'll wake your family," the brunette chided

"And whose fault would that be wanker?" the other retorted.

"I wouldn't piss of the guy holding my cock if i were you, joked Cheslock who grabbed his thigh and pushed it back to his chest so he could have a better view. Edward could only dig his fingers into the bedsheets while his fiancé turned to grab the oil and pour a bit onto his middle and index fingers and lower his hand, stopping an inch away from his thigh.

"So um, I'm supposed to.. loosen you up before we start," Cheslock mentioned.

"Just bloody get on with it!" Ed choked. With a shrug his lover pushed the two fingers into his ass, eliciting a hiss and a strangled sound from the blond. He writhed against the foreign feeling invading his body before pressing himself back against the mattress.

"Damn, are you alright, do you need to stop?" Questioned Cheslock, looking up, he could tell that the scarred boy let his confident faćade fall away, he looked just as anxious as he was. Edward keened at the pain that pulsated up his spine.

"I'm fine, just, how the hell am I supposed to enjoy this?" Ed moved one had to grasp as his stomach just above his naval on instinct as he had always done when his body hurt this way from illness.

"The man at the molly house said that it should get better once your body stops fighting it, but you're sure that you want this? You know I wouldn't think any less of you if you wanted to wait." As his fiancé spoke and the pain dulled it dawned on him.

"Do you think I'm doing this just out of duty?" Edward snapped, the other, with his fingers still inside of him looked taken aback.

"Well, I just thought that you'd be afraid of being so close. Even at Weston all you were willing to do was a quick kiss on the cheeck. I thought that you wouldn't be so nervous anymore after we went to bed but." He paused. "I don't want you to be afraid, even for this."

"Afraid. Of course I'm afraid!" The blonde snapped. "You're about to fuck me in my parent's house, my sister is in the room next to us, and neither of us have the faintest idea how this is supposed to go. But don't you dare think for a moment that I don't want this or don't want you." His angry look faded as he saw the unease melt from his partner's expression. Cheslock intertwinned his free hand with his as the two shared a smile.

Cheslock thrust his fingers back in, then scissored them against the inner walls. Ed grit his teeth and breathed deeply as the other squirmed and prodded inside of him. Eventually a finger brushed against a spot that made him see sparks. He must have made a sound, because he could hear his fiancé chuckle and take felt him take his fingers out.

"Do you think you're ready?" He asked. Ed looked up at Cheslock, who had finished applying oil to his member and was already in position. The blond wrapped his hands around his partner and pulled him closer so that he was practically laying on him before uttering a quiet, "go on", and hoped he hadn't heard his voice trembling.

Cheslock pushed slowly into him, sighing with pleasure as the tight heat engulfed him. Edward fought against the urge to shout, fingers were one thing, but this was another. He felt like he was being split apart, and had to limit his reaction to a pitiful whine. He pulled his legs back further and clawed at Cheslock's back. Luckily it seemed that he understood, and waited for about two minutes before he started moving, instead taking the time to kiss and caress the other.

When the splitting pain turned from searing flame, to dull ache, to barely noticible twinge, Edward touched his lover's thigh, to indicate that he was ready. Cheslock his hands to the blond's hips, pulled out and thrust back in. The boy below him had to throw his arm over his mouth to keep his moans from waking hjs family as once again something inside him sparked to life.

The pace was uneaven, Cheslock would be slow, then start thrusting quickly until he became to tired to keep up the pace. At one point, he angled his thrush higher, pushing drirectly into Edward's prostate. He made a sound between a gasp and a moan while a pealry drop of precum dribbled down the side of his cock. The brunette thrust again, slowly, at the same angle to test the spot. Again Ed pushed his head back into his pillow and gasped.

The skinny boy on top began a more steady pace against that spot, while all his fiancécould do was lay back and bit the pillowcase. Wave after wave of extacy coursed through his veins as their bodies worked against on another. Cheslock moaned and gyrated his hips, which only added to the fire building in his belly. He knew he was close to his pleasure, his whole body ached and his muscled strained.

The deathhawked boy leaned to kiss him, but was not tall enough to reach his mouth, so instead hissed his jaw, and begane down his neck. Cheslock licked his collar bone and kissed and nipped down his chest. All Edward could manage was a weak "Ches" before he climaxed, whose body convulsing as he dripped his seed down onto his belly. His lover wasn't far behind, thrusts becoming rushed, faster, until he was stille, buried to the hilt in his partner as he shuddered and finished inside him. Once Cheslock had finished, he slid his limp manhood out of his partner, who was catching his breath with an arm over his eyes.

"Welcome to manhood love," Chimed the brunette.

"I could say the same to you" retorted Ed in light hearted post coital bliss.

"Got a bit loud at the end, think anyone heard?"

"Does it matter? My mother would be furious, but she couldn't do anything."

Cheslock chuckled. "You're right, can't exactly unfuck you now, can I?"

"Oh shut up," Edward wheezed. The blond heaved himself up to place a kiss on his fiancé's cheek, "Andhand my that ointment."


End file.
